Crăciunul iubirii
| alte_nume = Christmas Child | imagine = Christmas Child.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = William Ewing | producător = | scenarist = Andrea Jobe Eric Newman După o povestire de: Max Lucado | narator = | rolurile_principale = Steven Curtis Chapman William R. Moses Megan Follows Vicki Taylor Ross Dennis Letts Grant James | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 2003 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 96 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 11342 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: Christmas Child) este un film de Crăciun american din 2003 regizat de William Ewing. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Jodelle Ferland şi William R. Moses. Christmas Child Prezentare O statuie cu miracolul Nașterii îl ajută pe un om să afle mai multe despre trecutul său. CineMagia: Jack (William R. Moses), un jurnalist din Chicago, ajunge in Clearwater, Texas, oraselul in care s-a nascut pentru a face un reportaj. Jack are cu el o fotografie primita de la tatal sau vitreg inainte ca acesta sa moara, care reprezinta una dintre cele mai vechi biserici din oras si care fusese facuta in anul 1963. Curios sa afle povestea autorului fotografiei, Jack descopera ca aceasta il va conduce direct catre familia lui adevarata. :English: Nine months after the death of his adoptive father, Jack Davenport, a Chicago journalist, obtains some of his possessions which lead Jack to discover his past. Jack receives an assignment to do a story in Dallas, Texas. Jack leaves days before Christmas Eve and decides to stay in Clearwater, Texas, his birthplace. One of the possessions left by his adoptive father was a mysterious photograph of Clearwater's oldest churches, taken in 1963. The church has a life-sized, wood carven nativity scene, that was carved by Joe Ottolman during the 1950s. He meets several townspeople along his search, such as Michael Curtis (the reverend of the church who has adopted a little girl from China, much like Steven Curtis Chapman did in real life); Naomi Williams, a Clearwater newspaper writer; Vanessa, a County Courthouse employee; Jimmy James, Clearwater's sheriff; the judge; and a maintenance worker at the church. Jack is told by the judge that releasing the identity of an adoptee's parents can cause suffering, as he points out that one adopted girl died three years earlier. Jack goes on to research the story of Joe Ottolman, who was in a car accident in 1945 that killed his wife, but his daughter survived. Joe worked for ten years on the Nativity carving. In 1963, Joe made the same mistake and was in a car accident again. His daughter Carmen Ana Ottolman, gave birth to a boy on December 24, 1963, but Carmen died two days later. Joe set his grandson up for adoption, then he disappeared from the presses and no one knew whether or not he was alive. Naomi, who helped Jack gather information from previous newspapers, tried to get Jack's birth records with the help of her friend, Venessa, who works there, but they are gone. When Jack finds this out, he discovers that the judge was trying to hide them from him. The judge then reveals that Carmen Ottolman was his mother. On his 40th birthday, Jack is still in shock of hearing this. He sleeps on the bench near the church, in front of the nativity scene. When the maintenance worker discovers him there, he brings him inside the church for some coffee. The maintenance worker then reveals himself to be Joe Ottolman, Jack's grandfather. That night, Jack's wife Megan arrives in Texas, and Jack tells her everything that happened. Megan reveals that they are going to be parents. On Christmas Night, the townspeople of Clearwater gather around the nativity scene while the reverend talks about it. After this, Jack tells his grandfather that he is going to be a great-grandfather. Distribuție * William R. Moses ca Jack Davenport * Steven Curtis Chapman ca Reverend Michael Curtis * Tonya Bordeaux ca Alicia * Juli Erickson ca Mrs. Schneider * Megan Follows ca Megan Davenport * Grant James ca Joe Ottolman * Rebecca McCauley ca Vanessa * Vicki Taylor Ross ca Naomi Williams * Muse Watson ca Sheriff Jimmy James * Mary Donnelly-Haskell ca Cindy * Dennis Letts ca judecătorul oraşului * Deniece Williams ca un cântăreţS Note Legături externe * * *Movie info - From Yahoo! Movies *http://www.christiancinema.com/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=3515# Categorie:Filme din 2003 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de William Ewing Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme creştine